Jeon Geun Hwa - Casting of Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 사랑을 캐스팅해요 (Casting of Love)right|220px *'Artista: 'Jeon Geun Hwa (M Signal) *'Single:' Marry Him If You Dare OST (Part. 2) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2013 *'Distribuidor: 'FNC Entertainment | CJ E&M 'Romanización' geudae sarme gainneun kkumkkun dwiro cham darayo cham meotjyeoyo oji anheun miraega gidaedwaeyo deo gwaenchanke deo joke I wanna feel you, I wanna fall in sarangeul kaeseutinghaeyo na You’re my heroine, only my heroine geudaereul kaeseutinghaeyo na I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me nal noraecheoreom utge hajyo deo joheun saram doege hajyo I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me deo meotjin nareul naege jwoyo dan hana naui sarang dwae jwoyo geudaeraneun sarange nun tteun sarmi nan gabyeopjyo neul jeulgeopjyo geudaen naega nugunji alge haetjyo cham gippeugo gomapjyo I wanna feel you, I wanna fall in sarangeul kaeseutinghaeyo na You’re my heroine, only my heroine geudaereul kaeseutinghaeyo na I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me nal noraecheoreom utge hajyo deo joheun saram doege hajyo I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me deo meotjin nareul naege jwoyo dan hana naui sarang dwae jwoyo Oh, you make me smile, when you’re around me nan jakku bogo jakku utjyo cham joheun naui sarangijyo Oh, you make me smile, because you’re my girl hansunganjocha nun mot ttejyo dan hana nareul kkumkkuge hajyo I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me nal noraecheoreom utge hajyo deo joheun saram doege hajyo I wanna see your smile, when you’re me a me deo meotjin nareul naege jwoyo dan hana naui sarang dwae jwoyo kaeseutinghaeyo geudae sarangeul, naui sarangeul kaeseutinghaeyo 'Español' Yo soñaba con estar en tu vida, tan dulce, tan grande Estoy emocionado por el futuro que está por venir, de una mejor manera Quiero sentir, quiero caer en el, yo contruiré el amor Usted es mi heroína, sólo mi heroína, yo lo construiré para tí Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo Usted me haces sonreír como una canción, me haces una mejor persona Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo Dame mejores días, será mi único amor Una vida que abre sus ojos para ti, siento la luz, siempre estoy feliz me hices descubrir quién soy, estoy tan feliz y agradecido Quiero sentir, quiero caer en el, yo construiré el amor Usted es mi heroína, sólo mi heroína, yo lo construiré para tí Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo me haces sonreír como una canción, me haces una mejor persona Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo Dame mejores días, será mi único amor Oh, me haces sonreír, cuando estás alrededor Sigo buscando y sigo sonriendo, eres un buen amor tan grande Oh, me haces sonreír, porque eres mi chica No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti por un momento, me haces soñar Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo me haces sonreír como una canción, me haces una mejor persona Quiero ver tu sonrisa, cuando estás conmigo Dame mejores días, será mi único amor yo construiré tu amor, yo construiré mi amor 'Hangul' 그대 삶에 가있는 꿈꾼 뒤로 참 달아요 참 멋져요 오지 않은 미래가 기대돼요 더 괜찮게 더 좋게 I wanna feel you I wanna fall in 사랑을 캐스팅해요 나 You’re my heroine only my heroine 그대를 캐스팅해요 나 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 날 노래처럼 웃게 하죠 더 좋은 사람 되게 하죠 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 더 멋진 날을 내게 줘요 단 하나 나의 사랑 돼 줘요 그대라는 사랑에 눈뜬 삶이 난 가볍죠 늘 즐겁죠 그댄 내가 누군지 알게 했죠 참 기쁘고 고맙죠 I wanna feel you I wanna fall in 사랑을 캐스팅해요 나 You’re my heroine only my heroine 그대를 캐스팅해요 나 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 날 노래처럼 웃게 하죠 더 좋은 사람 되게 하죠 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 더 멋진 날을 내게 줘요 단 하나 나의 사랑 돼 줘요 Oh you make me smile when you’re around me 난 자꾸 보고 자꾸 웃죠 참 좋은 나의 사랑이죠 Oh you make me smile because you’re my girl 한순간조차 눈 못 떼죠 단 하나 나를 꿈꾸게 하죠 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 날 노래처럼 웃게 하죠 더 좋은 사람 되게 하죠 I wanna see your smile when you’re me a me 더 멋진 날을 내게 줘요 단 하나 나의 사랑 돼 줘요 캐스팅해요 그대 사랑을 나의 사랑을 캐스팅해요 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop